Primera vez
by anime1308
Summary: Dos amantes demostrando su amor por primera vez..


La noche se hacia presente, ocultando todo en las penumbras y los sueños, excepto a dos jóvenes, que harían esa noche inolvidable, ya que harían un acto tan lujurioso como romántico: harían el amor…

Flippy tomo el rostro del joven en sus manos, aproximándose a este, quien se hallaba sonrojado y nervioso ante la cercanía del otro. Lo abrazo por la cintura, acortando la distancia entre ellos, rozando sus labios suavemente, para luego introducir su lengua en su boca, intensificando el beso.

El menor tímidamente comenzó a jugar con la lengua de Flippy, posando sus brazos por el cuello de este, quien acariciaba su espalda sin pudor alguno, haciéndolo estremecer ante sus caricias.

No supo como, pero al separarse, el sádico militar ya lo tenia acorralado en la cama, a su disposición.

-Flippy… -lo miro a los ojos, nervioso- haz lo que quieras conmigo… -dijo el menor,sonrojado ante sus propias palabras, cerrando sus ojos-

Flippy se relamió los labios ansioso, tenerlo allí en su cama dispuesto a cumplir sus mas lujuriosas fantasías… Se acerco a el cautelosamente, como un cazador a su presa y lamió su cuello, saboreando la dulzura de su piel. Sabia que tenia que ser cuidadoso, pues a diferencia de el, el pequeño ladrón tenia una inocencia que hace tiempo no veía, lo haría disfrutar mucho…

-Tu relájate- dijo observándolo lujurioso- Lo disfrutaras…

Lifty se sentía cada vez mas incomodo, nunca había hecho algo similar, y el saber que esta noche seria tomado por el…realmente le gustaba, pero también le daba mucho temor.

Flippy siguió repartiendo besos por su cuello, mientras sus manos se adentraban en la camisa del menor, arrebatandosela y así, disfrutar esa blanca y frágil figura. Fue descendiendo lentamente, sintiendo los pequeños gemidos del joven, sabia que se estaba volviendo loco por intentar reprimirlos, rio ante la inexperiencia de el y se acerco a su rostro, besándolo tiernamente.

-No te reprimas.. –dijo el mayor, riendo ante las reacciones del joven- Solo déjate llevar.. –lo beso apasionadamente-

El joven se sentía cada vez mas excitado, Flippy acariciaba su cuerpo con tal delicadeza que le brindaba placeres inimaginados, realmente le encantaba, así que , sintiendo un poco mas de confianza ante las caricias, le quito la camisa al mayor, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras sus manos recorrían los marcados músculos del otro, haciéndolo gemir roncamente.

-Ah..Lifty.. –sintiendo las delicadas manos de este recorrer su cuerpo- No sabes cuanto espere por esto…

El militar sintió su respiración acelerarse ante las caricias del menor, era demasiado placentero, pero a el le encantaba tener a sus victimas a su merced, asi que lo tomo de las muñecas, posicionandolas sobre su cabeza, y comenzó a lamer su pecho, jugando con sus pezones ya duros por las caricias de el. Con su otra mano desabrocho el pantalón de este, percibiendo la excitación de su miembro, y comenzó a acariciarlo sobre la tela de su bóxer, deleitándose con los gemidos del joven.

-ah…Flippy..-el joven bandido desvió la mirada, esto era demasiado. Nunca había llegado a tales limites con alguien, y hacerlo con el, realmente le excitaba- n-no te contengas… hazlo..

El mayor le quito los boxers rápidamente y se deshizo de sus otras prendas, siendo observado atentamente por el joven excitado, quien se sonrojo al ser descubierto.

-disfrutas la vista? –dijo Flippy acercándose a el, rozando su entrepierna con su rodilla, deleitándose con los gemidos del menor- quien diría que el pequeño ladrón seria tan pervertido? Jeje-

-ah.. c-callate.. –dijo Lifty, cerrando sus ojos. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien, pero a la vez se sentía sucio, sus pensamientos iban y venían junto a las caricias que el otro le proporcionaba, sintiendo como su cuerpo mojado y excitado iba llegando a su limite- Flippy…

El militar no respondió, sino que tomo el miembro del otro en sus manos y lo introdujo en su boca, lamiéndolo lentamente, sorprendiendo al ladrón, quien no podía detener sus gemidos, excitado.

Lifty ni siquiera replico cuando Flippy introdujo lentamente sus dedos en su entrada, se sentía demasiado caliente y perdido por el placer que la lengua de este le brindaba, sus gemidos llenaban la habitación deleitandolo, pero fueron respondidos por el militar cuando sintió la mano del menor acariciando su miembro ya erecto, arrebatandole un par de gruñidos.

-No me gusta que me interrumpan.. – replico el mayor y retiro sus dedos de su entrada, reemplazándolos por su miembro, mientras lo embestía lentamente, intentando calmar los quejidos del otro, quien lo observaba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas-

-Flippy d-duele.. – dijo Lifty que lentamente fue acostumbrándose al miembro del militar, quien fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas al oír los gemidos del menor, rogándole por mas..

Flippy recorría el cuerpo del menor con sus manos, embistiéndolo ferozmente, disfrutando el placer que le daba tenerlo a su merced, devorando cada parte de su cuerpo, llegando al éxtasis.

-Ah..m-me vengo.. – gimió el joven antes de correrse entre los cuerpos de ambos, siendo seguido por el mayor, quien se vino en el interior de este, gimiendo roncamente, antes de caer rendido en sus brazos, respirando agitado-

Se mantuvieron así hasta calmarse, luego Flippy observo al joven, quien lo miraba sonrojado, y tomo su rostro, besándolo apasionadamente.

-Te amo.. – dijo este recostándose a su lado, atrayendo al menor hacia si, abrazándolo posesivamente-

-Y yo a ti.. –Lifty observo al mayor, viendo que ya no podía oírlo por que estaba dormido, así que decidió acompañarlo, acurrucándose en su pecho hasta quedarse dormido.

Flippy lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, abrazándolo hasta dormirse, sin temor de que esto terminara.

Por que sabia que lo sucedido solo la primera noche entre las muchas que tendrían ambos desde ahora…


End file.
